Harry's Rescue
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: Harry is rescued from his abusive Uncle's house by Remus. Feelings are revealed and love is found. One-shot. This is a Remus/Harry, contains mention of rape and cutting. Ye have been warned.


Harry stared at the rain outside his window as his tears fell down his face. Harry sent a request for help to Remus two days ago, but nothing. He knew no one cared about him, but he had some sliver of hope that Remus would at least be able to give him a home that he wouldn't be in danger of dying in. Apparently that was too much to ask, but he supposed that fate was simply giving him what he deserved. He knew he deserved to die, after he had killed so many people. His parents, Cedric, Sirius. Harry's tears fell down his face faster now, unrelenting. Harry went to the trunk and pulled out the knife that Sirius had given him; he pressed it to his arm and hissed with relief as he dragged it across his skin. He did this four more times, then rolled down his sleeve and put the knife away. Harry limped over to his bed and fell asleep.

An hour later Remus showed up at Privet Drive and silently invaded the house. He crept up to Harry's room and opened the locks silently and cast a lumos charm to gently light the room. He was startled as he saw Harry's sleeping face covered in bruises. He cast a sleeping charm on the boy so that he didn't wake him during his travel. He called all of Harry's belongings and shrunk them into his pocket as he picked up the boy he had come to love. Had Harry been this lightweight last year, surely that wasn't natural for a growing boy his age? He would have to remember to ask Harry about that later. He pulled Harry close to his chest as he carried him out of the room, his nose prickled, his strong werewolf sense of smell detecting the coppery smell of dried blood. He had to get Harry to his home, and fast.

Remus apparated to his cottage and walked in, carrying Harry up the stairs and to a guest room he kept, he laid Harry on the bed. He debated waking him up to talk to him, but simply left him to sleep, judging by the bags under the young boy's eyes, he didn't get a lot of it. He did however decide to sleep in a chair by his bed so that Harry would know he was safe whenever he woke.

Harry was woken by the sunlight peeking in through a window. "Oh, shit!" he swore silently knowing that he was late preparing his uncle's breakfast. As he looked around the room, he came to realize that he wasn't at his uncle's house; he grabbed his wand and spotted Remus sleeping in a chair.

"Remus?" Harry said as he shook the older man "Remus, wake up." Remus woke groggily as a smile appeared on his face

"Harry, is it morning already?" Harry nodded

"What are you doing here? Where are we Remus?" Harry asked looking around

"We're at my cottage. I picked you up last night after getting your letter. Poor Hedwig looked in bad shape. I cast a sleeping charm on you, you looked like you needed rest, I hope you don't mind." Harry couldn't believe it; Remus had rescued him from his Uncle's house! Harry pulled the sleepy man into a hug

"Thank you, Remus, thank you." Harry cried into the older mans shoulder

"No need to thank me, you know I'd do anything for you cub. Don't cry, come on, you're safe now." Remus pulled away and looked into Harry eyes "Why don't I make us some breakfast?" Harry nodded wiping his tears away. Both men went downstairs.

"Remus, how long can I stay here?" Harry asked shyly

"For as long as you would like, cub." Remus said warmly

"Really?! Thanks."

"So, would you like to tell me why you needed help?" Remus asked as he turned on the stove. He knew it would be easier for Harry to talk if he didn't stare the boy down, he knew most of the answers, but he thought it might help his cub if he had a chance to talk about things and open up a bit.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry's honesty caught him off guard

"It is, but I thought that I would give you a chance to talk about it, I thought it might help." Remus said as he picked out some ingredients from the cupboard.

"My family abused me, badly. I couldn't take it anymore, so I owled you for help." Harry said, a little bit too detached for Remus' comfort

"What did they do to you specifically, Harry?"

"The same things they always did, but it was getting worse. My Uncle was getting worse."

"What happened Harry?" Remus knelt by Harry trying to look into his eyes but harry stared at the floor, willing the tears to stop. He shook his head

"I…I just cant…I cant…" Harry broke off as his voice cracked; Remus pulled the boy into his arms and ran his hands through his hair.

"Shhh, it's okay. You can talk when you're ready." Harry broke away and walked up to his room. Remus was pretty sure he had messed something up, he ran his hair and sighed, but turned when he heard a noise and saw harry standing behind him handing him a book. Remus put a hand towards the book

"What's this?" Remus asked as Harry reluctant let the book go

"It's my summer journal. It…well, it'll be able to tell you everything I'm not ready to talk about." Harry looked at the tawny-haired man

"Harry…"

"Just promise me that, if you want me to leave…after reading it…tell me…I'll understand." Harry looked toward the ground

"Harry…" Remus looked at the boy "Harry, look at me," Remus lifted Harry's chin with nervous fingers. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that you could tell me, that I would not accept. And there is nothing you could tell me that would make me ask you to leave. In fact, I've arranged for you to come back here over the holidays, this is your new permanent home, if you wish it to be." Harry's eyes let loose his tears, he was happy, but he couldn't have hope, not until Remus knew what had been done to him. The man in front of him, this perfect man, could not possibly want a boy as tainted as him to live with him.

"Just promise me Remus?"

"I promise, Harry. Though, I also promise that it is highly unnecessary." Remus let his fingers fall from under the boy's, no young man's, chin.

"Forgive me Remus, but I think I'm going to lay down, I seem to have lost my appetite." Remus knew that harry was dreading Remus finding out, even though he trusted Remus enough to know.

"Of course, Harry." The young man walked to his room and pulled out another journal, his daily journal, he opened it and sat at the desk writing.

Remus sat at the table and began to read as he ate, though he had lost his appetite after the first entry. He learned how Harry had been abused through the years, how, when his uncle found out he was gay two years ago, he began to rape him nearly every other day. Remus was livid; he opened to the last entry. It was dated late last night.

"I dreamt of _him_. I ran my hands through his soft brown hair as his strong arms held me, told me everything was okay. He told me that everything would work out, simply because he loved me. His lips were so soft, but somehow his kisses were like fire. They consumed me, consumed my dream, and I let them, because I know that I would never really feel them. I woke up and cried myself back to sleep, like I always do when I dream of him. So close, yet so unbelievably far away. Like a demon dreaming of an angel to love and to help.

I know that I don't deserve help. Fate is simply paying me back for what I deserve. Death. I have caused so much of it in the past. My parents, Cedric, My own Godfather, Sirius Black. He was the only one who kept me grounded last year. He helped me keep everything straight, my visions, my nightmares, my feelings for _him_. I know _he_ could never love me, despite what Sirius said. My uncle is right no one wants me.

Part of me holds out hope that Remus will rescue me, but part of me knows I deserve this. Every beating, every burn, every insult, every rape. I hate it, I hate it all, but I deserve it. I don't know why I hope that Remus will help me, I don't deserve him, I killed his best friend for God's sake!! But I know that if I don't get out of here, I'll die. I can't die yet, not until, Voldemort is dead, I had to ask for help, I have to finish being the weapon that the Wizarding world needs, then I can die. (Maybe I can even make it look like Voldemort did it.) Nothing about me is pure anymore. My innocence got ripped away two years ago by my uncle, my arms scarred, my mind has forgotten what its like to have happy thoughts, unless they are of _him_. _He_ is my reason, the reason I keep fighting. I have to make the world safe for _him_. If only _he_ knew. No, _he_ would never want something as tainted and broken as me. _He_ is far too perfect for that. My beautiful angel."

Remus closed the journal and looked at the clock, it was nearly dinner time. Harry had been up in his room the whole time! Shit, how had he neglected to notice?! He walked towards Harry's room to return his journal and talk about things. As he knocked and opened the door he found Harry asleep at the desk, an identical journal open with fresh writing. He peered over Harry's shoulder

"I'm here, with Remus, at least for today. He'll probably throw me out after he finds how tainted I am. Everyone casts me away when they find out what my uncle did to me, Seamus, Joel, Rebecca. Luckily Hermione and Ron have stuck by me. Maybe I'll be able to hail the Nightbus to the Burrow later. My feelings are so mixed up right now.

So kind and so wonderful,

So beautiful and tall

He's everything I dream of

I wish to have it all

But alas, no angel like him

Could love a creature like me

As much as I wish and dream

Our love will never be

How I wish I could let him know

That he has been my strength

To protect my dear sweet love

I'd go to any length

If the world were perfect

Then he would dream of me

But with me so broken and tainted

Our love can never be"

Remus looked shocked. 'I never knew Harry could write like that, it's beautiful. Whomever Harry likes is one lucky guy' Remus thought. He knew how difficult teenage love could be; maybe he would offer Harry advice in the morning. Somehow, this thought caused a pang of jealousy to settle in Remus' gut. He pushed it aside and helped Harry get into bed. He picked him up from his chair and laid him down gently on the bed and transfigured his clothes into a tee shirt and pajama pants. He looked at harry as he turned over in bed and laid his arm out beneath the pillow. Remus smiled at how innocent he looked when he slept, but the smile fell from his face as he saw the dozens of fresh deep cuts marring Harry's pale skin. He gently grabbed the wrist of his other arm lifting it carefully to his face, dozens of deep cuts marred this arms as well, looking closer, he found dozens upon dozens, if not hundreds of old scars all the way up both arms. Remus silently began crying, how had he never noticed before?! How had no one noticed? Madam Pomfrey, his friends, the Headmaster? Had Sirius known? Remus left silently before he risked waking the boy of his much needed sleep. He silently closed the door behind him as he went to his room and sat on his bed, crying with his face in his hands. He couldn't blame Harry, not with everything going on in his life, with all the pressure he was under. Hell, Remus guessed that he was probably lucky the young man hadn't attempted suicide yet. Remus cried himself to sleep sometime in the early morning, shortly before Harry gently pushed open the door to put a note on the man's beside table.

Harry put on a tee shirt and cloak and grabbed his broom from the hall closet. He opened the patio door quietly and rushed out into the cool morning air mounting his broom and pushing off the ground. He soared through the air, doing loops, going dangerously low to the ground at breakneck speeds, only to pull up inches before hitting the ground, it felt so good to fly again he thought. As the sun began to rise higher in the sky he thought he heard a commotion in the house as he flew closer to the back door. He heard his name being yelled in the front yard.

"Harry? Harry! Harry!" The young man sped around to find a distressed Remus screaming on the front porch.

"Remus, what's going on? Why are you shouting?" Harry asked as he dismounted his broom and ran towards the man

"Oh, Gods, Harry." The man burst into tears as he fell to his knees, Harry caught him in time, holding him up. "I thought you left. I though you ran away!" Remus said sobbing

"Remus" Harry laughed "I left a note on your bedside table telling you that I'd gone flying in the forest behind the cottage. But I'm gonna guess you missed it by the way you're shouting." Harry laughed

"That's not funny!" Remus exclaimed as Harry looked serious

"Would you like for me to leave?" Harry asked seriously

"Would I be this obviously upset if I didn't want you here?!" Remus yelled as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Remus, are you okay? Come on inside, I'll make us some breakfast." Harry said jovially as he put an arm around the older mans shoulders and ushered him inside the house.

Remus sat at the table as Harry looked inside the pantry and pulled out a box of magic pancake mix and began to pour the pancakes onto the hot skillet.

"Harry, can we talk?"

"Sure. I figured you would have questions after reading my journal."

"Yea, actually that was pretty straight foreword, I only had a couple questions concerning that, but I want to talk to you about something else." Remus stood up and walked behind harry

"Sure thing, what did you-" Harry dropped the ladle onto the counter as he felt Remus' body pressed against his back, his hand grabbing Harry's wrists.

"Remove the glamour, Harry." Remus insisted as Harry forced a laugh

"What are you talking about? I'm not-" Remus grip tightened slightly

"Remove the glamour! I saw the cuts last night. Your arms are littered, covered in them. How many years have you been cutting Harry?" Remus sternly asked as Harry's head fell, his body shook with sobs.

"Since I was ten…my uncle started touching me inappropriately…" Harry could barely get out

"You've been cutting for seven years?!" Remus was surprised. "But I thought you said your uncle didn't…rape you until two years ago?"

"He didn't…penetrate me…until two years ago, but before that, I was forced to endure his touching and lewd comments…I felt so dirty…I started cutting to escape." Harry's glamour fell as Remus wrapped his arms around the young man in front of him. "During the school years, I fly to get rid of all the negative emotions. It works, but when my uncle locks up my broom during the school year…cutting was my only release. But I'm free from him now, I can fly again, and he will never hold me back. I won't give him the satisfaction of hurting me anymore." Harry confessed as he tightened in on himself and freed himself from the older mans comfort. Harry sighed as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Harry?"

"I'm going to gather my things. Ron will probably let me stay with him till the school year."

Remus gasped

"Why?!"

Harry looked at Remus sadly "You can't possibly want something as weak as me living with you."

"Harry" Remus pulled the young man into a tight embrace "Nothing, NOTHING, could be further from the truth." Harry pulled away

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked surprised

"Of course Harry. Sit down; I need to tell you some things. Do you trust me to tell you nothing but the truth?" Harry eyed the man he loved curiously

"Of Course Remus." Harry said as the older man grabbed Harry's hands and held them while staring into his eyes

"Great! Harry, you have not caused anyone's death, all of them were accidents, Voldemort murdered your parents and Cedric, and Sirius was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. YOU are NOT responsible for their deaths, you never have been, nor will you ever be. Now, you are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. I'm glad to know that you won't cut again, I was so worried! And what your Uncle did to you was NOT your fault, and you NEVER DESERVED IT! Do you understand me?!" Remus glared at the scared young man in front of him

"Yes. You will probably have to yell at me a few more time for it to truly sink in, but, yes, I understand you!" Harry threw his arms around the older man in front of him, grateful for such an amazing person.

"Not that that is cleared up, tell me about this mystery person you're in love with. I know I shouldn't have, but I accidently read your diary last night." Harry laughed

"Of course you did, I handed it to you." Remus looked down ashamed as Harry looked on confused

"No, the diary you fell asleep next to, it was open, and before I knew it, I was reading it. I'm so sorry, Harry." Harry nervously laughed

"It's ok Remus, that's what I get for leaving it open I suppose."

"Your poem was beautiful; you should tell the person your true feelings. I know teenage love is difficult, but Sirius is probably right, the person may feel the same way about you." Remus gave Harry an encouraging smile

"You read the poem and you still didn't figure it out?" Harry laughed

"Figure what out?" Remus wondered

"Do you really think I should tell him?" Harry said suddenly serious

"I do" Remus nodded curious as to the sudden topic change. "So who is this great mystery man, do I know him? What house is he in?" Remus asked standing up and heading towards the kitchen

"You know, Remus, for being one of the smartest men I know, you're really dense." Harry said as he stood up following closely behind Remus

"WHATS THAT-" Remus suddenly realized how close Harry was to him "-supposed to mean?" Remus stood still as Harry approached him.

"You." Harry stated as he grabbed Remus' shoulders

"I what?"

"It's you, Remus." Harry slid his hands to cup the older mans face as he leaned in and kissed him fiercely. Remus moaned in surprise as Harry slid his tongue into his love's mouth, as he was backed up against the door to the pantry. Remus moaned around the dueling tongues and he wrapped one arm around the broad shoulders in front of him, while one hand reached, grasping onto ebony locks of hair. Harry pulled back reluctantly for air.

"Harry…" Remus stared at the man in front of him with lust filled eyes

"I love you Remus, I've been in love with you since my third year." Harry confessed in a soft voice still holding the wolf's face in his hands

"Harry…I love you too." Remus almost began to cry

"How long?" Harry asked

"For well over a year, shortly after you sixteenth birthday." Remus confessed

"And can you love me, even after learning about my past?"

"Nothing could make me love you less." Remus stated truthfully as Harry locked lips with the older man again. Remus began to slip his hands under the hem of Harry's shirt as Harry began removing the older mans tee shirt. Harry moved his lips to strip off the offending garment and replace his lips at Remus' neck, sucking gently at the reddening skin, embracing the loud moans from the older man, which only grew louder as Harry moved his hand to massage the bulge in the older mans pajama pants.

"Harrrrry- wait! Wait wait wait! We can't do this!" Harry thinking he had been rejected began to move away.

"Don't think I don't want you" Remus moved to grab the man's arm "I want you more than life itself, but Harry, Werewolves mate for life. Are you sure YOU want that?" Remus asked

"More than life itself." Harry said resuming his ministrations

"Fuck, Harry." Remus shouted "follow me" Remus said as he ran to his bedroom, his new mate trailing close behind

"Remus" Harry said as he closed his mouth over his new lovers as he reached into his pajama pants and removed his lovers throbbing member, stroking it slowly as he felt Remus paw at his khakis, undoing his zipper. The older man managed to pull the pants down past Harry's waist as he began to stroke the large member in front of him.

"Gods! Remus…" Harry moaned.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry. We should probably take things slow." Remus suggested thinking about all the negative emotions Harry probably had towards sex.

"Remus, I have wanted you since third year. That's three years of imagining you wanting me, three years of pleasuring myself to the image of you kissing me, three years of wishing that it was your mouth on my body, dreaming of your hands playing with my cock, and three years of me coming screaming your name. Taking it slow is the last thing I want to do."

Remus moaned and bucked at the words Harry spoke. "Jesus, Harry, you're going to make me come by just talking to me like that." Harry smiled.

"Look into my eyes as we make love Remus, I want to see your face as I pleasure you, and I want you to look at me as you do the same." Remus looked at Harry, closing his eyes and kissing him on the lips as he held their erections close together, moving his hand back and forth. Harry moaned and moved against the friction as he put his hands on Remus' shoulders. Remus let his hands fall from the young mans face, trailing after his lips which were kissing all the way down his body until he was on his knees. He looked up into Harry's green eyes searching for permission as he pulled Harry's member into his mouth swallowing the rather large object all the way to the base. Harry moaned and had to hold back from moving his hips, thrusting into the warmness, as the tawny haired man moved his mouth back and fourth.

"Oh, Remus. Gods! No one's ever….OH! Merlin, you're going to make me come!"

"Then come for me Harry, trust me, we have a long night ahead of us." Remus said as he sucked even harder, reaching up and twisting one of Harry's nipples gently, using his other hand to play with the young man's balls. Harry was coming only seconds later screaming the man's name. Remus looked up into the glazed eyes that stared at him. Harry seemed to regain composure rather quickly as Harry spoke.

"On the edge of the bed, Remus, now!" Harry growled out the last word. Remus stood up and backed to the bed, falling onto the edge, never taking his eyes off of his younger love's predatory gaze. Harry crawled over to the man and grabbed his cock in one hand as he began pumping up and down.

"I'm going to suck you, and fuck you until the only name you remember is mine." Harry said as he sucked down Remus' impressive length, pulling back up to twirl his tongue round the sensitive head.

"Damn, Harry!" Remus called gripping at the young man's hair as he fell backward in the bed. Harry sucked for a few minutes longer, Remus writhing under his moans and mewls, until Harry crawled up on top of Remus. Harry stared into the man's eyes before trailing kisses down his jaw, sucking on his neck and licking his collarbone. He pulled the mans hand up to his mouth kissing each finger, then pulling the first three fingers into his mouth, licking them, sucking them, laving at them. Remus moaned knowing what this meant; he looked at Harry cautiously as the man on top spoke

"I trust you." Remus pulled him into a crushing kiss as one finger circled Harry's entrance then gently went in, swiftly followed by another finger. Harry's back arched as Remus curled his fingers, gently massaging his lover's prostate.

"Gods! Remus! I need you in me!" Harry spoke as he pulled himself off of the man's fingers.

"Harry, you're not fully stretched. I don't want to hurt you-" Remus was cut off as Harry impaled himself on Remus' length, both men let out a moan.

"Gods, Harry!" Remus stifled a thrust, not wanting to hurt the man he loved, but Harry felt it. He pulled himself up to the tip and thrust back down, repeating the movement as Remus' hand traveled up to Harry's hard cock. He smeared the pre-come over it and moved his hand in time to the thrusts, both men all but screaming the other's name. Minutes later Remus focused his ministrations on the head of Harry's member, along with his balls.

"Harry, look at me." Harry opened his emerald eyes and looked at Remus only to see his hazel eyes close momentarily.

"Merlin, I'm so close!" Remus opened his eyes and looked into Harry's. "I love you, Harry. I love you so much." Remus said as Harry sped up

"Gods, Remus! I'm coming…I'm coming…AHHHHH REMUS!!" Harry shouted as Remus felt the channel around his member tighten and milk him for all his worth as he shot his white, hot, seed into his new mate.

"HARRRYYYYY!" Remus shouted as he felt warm come cover his chest, slowing his ministrations. Harry pulled off of the man below him and cast a wandless cleaning spell as he curled up into his chest, pulling the covers with him, panting.

"I love you too, Remus. I love you too." Harry said as the older man wrapped his arms around him and they both fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
